One Blue: Treasure 7
Treasure 7: The Power of Kabbai Seng open with a group of Kabbai Seng's minions, located a few blocks away from the docks, their guns pointed towards a small dust cloud moving rapidly towards them Minion 6: 'What the hell is that? '''Minion 7: '''Whatever it is, it tore through three advance bases and is heading towards us! '''Minion 8: '''It's in firing range! '''Minion 6: '''Open fire! ''minions open fire, sending bullet after bullet into the dust cloud. The bullets emerge from the other end and fly off into oblivion. 'Minion 8: '''What the hell?! Why can't we hit it?! '''Minion 7: '''Stay back! Stay- ''dust cloud plows through them, sending the minions flying into the air, Xs for eyes. As they collapse, the dust cloud slows down, revealing Knave being the one running. Grinning slightly wider, Knave continues running towards the dock. 'Knave: '''Imma coming for you, Crabby! ---- ''[Opening 1 plays] ---- return, this time with Stormy, glancing into a store window, as another hooded minion waltzes by. Sighing, Stormy steps back, bumping into the minion, causing him to drop his package. 'Stormy: '''Ah! Sorry, sorry. ''leans down, attemping to help the minion pick it up. Right as she does it, however, the bag splits open, revealing several small depth charges. '''Stormy: ''up at the minion Are those-? ''minion lets out a small yelp and lashes out. Stormy ducks out the way, then whips around into an alley, taking off. The minion, grumbling and rubbing his hand, yanks out a pistol and carefully takes aim. Right then, Stormy turns around, hurling several capsules from her hand, as they float around the minion. Minion: '''Eh? '''Stormy: ''Knockout Capsules! ''capsules open, as gas is quickly released, surrounding the minion, who stumbles out, coughing. He slumps against a wall as the gas finally disperses. Stormy steps forward, leaning down in front of him. Stormy: 'Care to tell me why you were carrying those things? '''Minion: '''Sorry... Kabbai Seng-sama... I.... ''slumps down, falling unconscious '''Stormy: ''up, then turns around as small clouds of dust fly into the air a few blocks away, followed by several booming noises and screams ....I'd better head back. ''begins running back, scooping up the now closed capsules as she runs ---- now back at the docks, with Sid and Pura pushed back to back, still tied up. The minions continue on their usual buisness, some dismantling ships, others returning after planting charges. We zoom in on Sid and Pura, who are quietly conversing. Pura: '''Damn.... just have to move my hands a little and then I reach the sword..... '''Sid: '''I can grab the hilt, but I can't do much more than that.... unless you want me to- '''Pura: '''Do it and I WILL kill you. '''Sid: ''Pouts Awww.... '''Pura: '''Just try to push it a bit forward. I should be able to get a hold then- ''fall quiet as a bleeding minion stumbles in Bleeding Minion: 'K-kabbai Seng-sama.... we.... we couldn't- ''massive explosion occurs behind him, blowing cargo crates forward and knocking out several minions, including the bleeding one, who topples over. Kabbai Seng clenches the sides of his throne as he leans forward slightly 'Kabbai Seng: '''What?! Who is this?! ''walks out from the rubble, still grinning. 'Knave: '''Are you Crabby Sang? '''Kabbai Seng: '....I am KABBAI SENG, yes. '''Knave: '''I was just checking if you had my crew or captured them or something. '''Kabbai Seng: ''at Sid and Pura, who are still slightly behind his throne. He turns back to Knave, with a horrible poker face on ...Of course we haven't. '''Knave: '''Oh? Okay! ''begins to run off Sid: ''eyes, then begins kicking the ground with his foot several times.'' Knave: ''the sound, turns around and spots Sid and Pura. Eyes widening, he faces Kabbai Seng again LIAR! ''charges forward, fists being surrounded with storm Kabbai Seng: 'Shoot him! ''his index finger at Knave minions seem to ghost in out of nowwhere, lifting up their weapons and fire at Knave. The bullets cut through him, leaving only small pinpricks of storm. '''Kabbai Seng: ''forward again Interesting... an air-like logia, eh? Men, stand back, looks like it's my turn to fight! '''Minions: 'eyes glaze over, as they dart away and drop to their knees ''Incredible! Kabbai Seng-sama is going to fight! There is no way you can lose! '''Kabbai Seng: '''But of course I cannot lose! Prepare to die! ''steps out of the light, revealing a muscular, dark-skinned man with white dreadlocks, along with strange gauntlets on his arms '' '''Knave: 'up, angling a fist at Kabbai Seng '''Storm Storm Ippon! Seng opens his mouth slightly, then begins to breathe in at an incredibly rate. The storm is torn from Knave's arm and is pulled into Kabbai Seng's mouth. As Knave leaps backward, Kabbai Seng continues breathing in, opening his mouth wider and sucking in more air. Knave starts as his whole body begins to distabalize, becoming storm and being pulled in. He whips around and begins running away, but Kabbai Seng simply increases his breathing in, and Knave eventually completely becomes storm and is pulled in. Seng, cheeks now bulging, titls his head back, then spits out Knave, now a ball of storm, with incredible strength, sending the ball of storm flying over the city. With Knave gone, he turns around, then steps back to his throne, wiping some spittle of his mouth, then sitting back on his throne. '''Pura: '''What the hell?! '''Sid: '''I have no idea either... '''Minion 9: '''Fools! Kabbai Seng-sama has such tremendous lung power, he can even use his breath as bullets, as well as drink up anything and then release it as bullets, machine bullets, or small tornadoes! '''Pura: ''sweatdrop Is it okay to be impressed with such a gross power? '''Minion 9: '''Shut up, wench! ''up Kabbai Seng yanks up his Den Den Mushi, then speaks into it Kabbai Seng: 'Are the charges.... READY?!? '''Minion on the DDN: '''Y-yes sir! '''Kabbai Seng: '''Good! NO MORE DISTRACTIONS! DETONATE THEM! '~End of Chapter 7~ Last Chapter | Next Chapter Category:One Blue Category:Chapters Category:Water Seven Arc Category:Zeon1